Mizuki's Love life
by Cindy2k3
Summary: Mizuki, three other members of Blaue Rosen, and a couple of other students went to a new school that was supposedly said that it's an England version of Saint Rosen High. However as Mizuki adventures through England by herself, she saw a clumsy maid needing assistant and couldn't help but help a girl in distress. Her life has changed after meeting Ciel and Sebastian. ADOPTION!


Chapter 1

I was putting her stuff in one of the four suitcases I have in front of me. Two holding my clothes, a bookbag held other things that I think would be important to have with me as I go away. The third and forth one were LARGE suitcases. They held presents that was given to me by EVERY single person in school.

Where I'm going you ask?

I'm going to England, you know the place that has Earls, Mansions, servents and other things. If you still don't know the place I'll give you a hint. They have someone that takes care of the place. They call the person, 'The Queen of England'.

I'm going to England because Saint Rosen High was recognized by the Queen of England and she was so facinated of the school she made a school quite similar to ours. The Principle of Saint Rosen High then told us a few days ago and how the Queen wishes to have a couple of Saint Rosen's best students as the school's first Japanese students.

Of course the Principle agreed and then sent a messege to mine, Blaue Rosen, and a few others' parents, who in which all agreed to. However, Shun couldn't go because she's going to New York.

Tonights the last day, the night of our final concert, before we would leave for the airport, early in the morning.

As I felt a tear coming out I heard the doorbell ringing through the house.

I quickly wiped the tear with my wrist and quickly got up to look who was at the door.

When I went down the stairs I noticed my mother already at the door.

"Oh it's been a while!" Mom smiled at the people out the door.

"Who's at the door?" I called out. My mother was about to answer when she noticed what I'm wearing.

I was wearing a dark blue suit, that in some parts have a belts/buckles, a black dress shirt under, a dark blue tie with spider web designs, tucked under the suit jacket, and dark blue boots that matches my suit. I also have on a few accessories, bracelets, rings and sunglasses.

"Mizuki! Why are you wearing boy clothes again? Wear a skirt for once!" Mom screamed trying to drag me away by my foot.

"How many times do we have to do this? You already know my answer to that question!" I yelled, before I break free from her grasp.

I'm pretty sure that mother remembered my answers to the other times she did this to me, because she did the same reaction she did the other times, acting as if I repeated my answers to her for the other times.

"How mean! So your saying this is my fault!" She then let go of my foot with a shocked expression, that is before she turned around to whine to dad. "Daddy! Mizuki-chan's being mean to me again!"

I didn't know what to say or do after seeing my mom running to dad like a kid.

I then heard 4 people laugh from the door. I looked at the enterance to the house and saw the band members of Blaue Rosen, excluding me.

Hanazaki Shun : Vocal

Okida Ai : Drums

Kinishi Tsumiko : Bass

Minato Kara : Guitar

"Shun? Ai? Tsumiko? Kara? What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, now standing in front of them.

"Mizuki? You don't know?" Ai said surprised.

"Know what?"

Shun then answered my questioned. "Today's the last day before leaving Japan and our last concert. You think we would do nothing together?"

I laughed nervously. "I guess you're right, so where are we going to do?"

"How about going to the mall? It's not like we need to buy new clothes, but it would be fun to buy new ones."

"I'm okay with that." I said before the others agreed too. We then walked to the mall, which took about 15 minutes of walking.

When we arrived we quickly went to a clothing store that we usually bought our clothes at. It was so cool to see so many cool looking outfits for me to wear.

"Hey guys, do you think that if I buy some of these stuff that I would be able to appeal to the new students in England?" I said as my fingers ran through my blonde hair, causing the girls to blush without knowing.

"Of course you will!" Tsumiko and Kara said at the same time.

"Either in your old clothes or new clothes you would appeal to any girl, even boys!" Ai said, with the other two agreeing, while Shun was laughing.

"I got it, I got it." I said trying to stop them before they would say something unnecessary.

As I walked around I found a white dress shirt, the right sleeve was ripped onlt to have two buckles to attach it the missing ripped sleeve, which means that a part of my arm would be revealed as the sleeve would go past her wrist, that is unless I wanted to chage it with the help of the two buckles. It also has a belt to go along with it around the stomach.

I grabbed it and looked around to find something to go along with it. I saw a black tie hanging around and took it, I paused at what I just found near my spot as I stood straight up. I found a pair of pants that looks really similar to my favorite outfit's pants, but it's only black.

I didn't think that my new outfit would have a similar pair of pants. I think that would be all for this outfit. I don't feel like buying another pair of shoes and stuff.

We continued to shop till it was almost 6:30pm.

"We need to get ready before the concert." Shun said.

"Yeah" I said, holding my bags, same with the others holding their things.

When we all went out the Mall doors, we all said good bye to each other before we went our way to our house to get ready for the concert.

When I got home I quickly went to my room and got dived through my bags of new clothes and pulled out an outfit.

A gray sleeveless shirt that has two big buckles as buttons, with two strings attached to each of the sleeveless arms connected to short gray sleeves, from above the elbows to the wrist. Which means that my forearm will be revealed. The pants was black with multiple buckles wrapped around the legs.

I quickly changed into them before placing the clothes, both the one I wore and the ones I bought in the second suitcase, causing it to be filled now.

I checked the suitcase and the empty room for anything that I could have forgotten and placed the suit cases near my bedroom door before leaving.

When I was walking to the living room to saw bye to my family I was tackled.

"I'm going to miss you~!" "Me too~!" "You better visit~!" I keep hearing them sob, while crushing me to death.

"I get it. I get it." I said trying to break free.

After a few minutes they finally let go.

"You don't need to cry, I'll visit sometimes." I said trying to calm my mom and my little sister down, not much my dad since he was staring at us the whole time not doing anything.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was and I only have 20 minutes before the concert starts.

"I gotta go!" I exclaimed before running out the door, not hearing what they wanted to tell me.

* * *

**I have been thinking about this story for a while and I have a problem.**

**I don't know what paring I should do for Mizuki.**

**If you can help me out on deciding then please go to my profile and go to the poll that says:**

**'Poll: Who should Mizuki in 'Mizuki's Love Life' be with? Vote Now!'**

**Please help me out!**


End file.
